friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Rachel Finds Out
"The One Where Rachel Finds Out" is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the first season of Friends, which aired on May 18, 1995. Plot Rachel keeps drooling over Ben's pictures, unaware that Ross is drooling all over her. Chandler and Joey are too skeptical to believe anything can happen between the two. At the apartment, the guys are about to hold Rachel's birthday party and organizing a barbecue, to which Joey invites Melanie, a girl who works in the fruit basket gift business. She wants to have sex with him Joey can't because he's donating sperm for money. Ross drops by to tell the guys that he's going to China for a week, and leaves Rachel's present with them to give to her. Before eating, Rachel opens the presents, and is pleasantly shocked to find that Ross bought her a very expensive pin (like her grandmother's). Chandler tries to calm the matter down by pointing out how Ross did something similar with Carol when he bought her an expensive crystal duck, but this only confirms that Ross is in love with Rachel. She's even more shocked at this, but doesn't know how to react. Joey keeps postponing sex with Melanie by doing stuff to her that doesn't make him give up his swimmers. The stuff makes Melanie go practically crazy about Joey, and she literally fills his and Chandler's apartment with fruit baskets in her gratitude. Joey is also having fun doing stuff to Melanie, something which he points out to Chandler. As soon as he gets the donation money, however, he changes his mind about the stuff. Rachel and the girls keep discussing pros and cons of going out with Ross, about which Rachel is still undecided. She leaves things with him at the airport, but as he has already passed through the gates, she can only leave him a message. This the gate lady delivers to the wrong person. Ross, who's learning Chinese from a walkman, leaves for China, Rachel's message unknown to him. Rachel tries not to think about Ross by asking a guy named Carl on a date. The date goes horribly wrong for her - she can't get Ross out of her head and shares a kiss with him in her fantasy. She finally makes up her mind, and leaves for the airport to start things off with Ross. Just when he's about to leave the gates, a girl picks up the bag he just dropped. He thanks her and gives her a kiss. It's Ross' girlfriend. Unaware of this, Rachel is waiting for Ross. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Lauren Tom - Julie Corinne Bohrer - Melanie Tommy Blaze - Carl Kerrie Clark - Flight Representative (as Kerrie Klark) Jack Riley - Airline Passenger (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Chris Brown Trivia *Rachel decides to go see Ross at the airport to tell him she fell in love. In the last episode of the show Ross will be the one who chases Rachel for the same reason. 'Episode Navigation' Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Friends